Land Of The Dead
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when Forge invents a machine, then accidently sends the xmen and brotherhood into a movie? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Dare: Hello everyone, yes, blueshock gave me permission to do something. Finally, I really wanted Kathy and Steve to join me, but they couldn't. They get to be in the story. But Kate is with me.

Kate: No I'm not.

Dare: Yes you are, now shut up and start telling the story.

Kate: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND. I'LL TELL THE STORY WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT...NOW I FEEL LIKE IT.

**Chapter One**

The x-men sat in the living room, waiting for Charles to come back with the brotherhood. It was Friday and every Friday night the brotherhood would come over to watch a movie with them. Charles said it was a good idea for them to spend some time together and Mystique agreed. This Friday, the brotherhood got to pick the movie that they watched. Just then Charles came into the room, followed by the brotherhood. Lance was holding the movie with a grin on his face.

"Now," Charles said, looking at everyone," The brotherhood have the movie, no fighting, and I'll be up in my office if you need me."

The x-men watched as Charles left the room. Pietro, Fred, Todd, Pyro, Wanda, and Steve sat down on the only empty couch, while Lance went over to the TV. He was about to put in the movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Scott asked.

"Heck if I know," Lance said, putting in the movie and pressing play," I just grabbed one off the shelf."

Lance went over to the couch that Kitty was sitting on and sat down next to her. Scott was staring at him, which Lance seemed to have noticed.

"What do you want?" Lance asked, looking at Scott.

"You know what movie this is," Scott said, keeping his voice calm," I know by the look on your face."

"I don't like think this is a good movie," Kitty said when she saw the title on the TV," Land of the Dead? What kind of movie is this?"

"A horror movie," Logan said," Sounds kind of good. My type of movie."

Just then Forge came into the room, holding something in his arms.

"Check out my new invention," Forge said, causing everyone to look at him," It's...um... to hard to explain. I'll show you what it does."

Forge pressed a button on the thing and the whole room lit up in red light. When the light died down the x-men and brotherhood were gone. Forge looked at bit shocked, then he quickly ran to tell Charles. He wasn't gonna be too happy about this.' Where did I send them?' Forge thought over and over again.

Kitty, Lance, and Scott looked around the place they were at. It was an abandon town of some sort. They looked at each other, none of them looked the same.

"Must be some different reality," Scott said.

"Who are you people?" Someone asked from behind them.

They turned around to see that guns were pointed at them. The looked at the people, but it was too dark to see their faces.

"I'm Scott Summers," Scott said," This is Lance and Kitty. Who are you?"

"I'm Cholo," The man said, then told the other guy something," Listen, we don't have any rides for you, but I'm sure our friends will give you a ride. Just wait here."

"Thanks," Scott said, as they rode off," I think."

"What about the others?" Kitty asked.

Kurt, Jean, Todd, and Steve looked around the place. They were in some sort of city, but there were soldiers around nearly every corner. Kurt looked at his image inducer, luckily it was turned on.

"This is so veird," Kurt said," Everyone here is so...um... vhat's the vord I'm looking for."

"Don't worry Kurt," Jean said," I'm sure this is just some city not far from the mansion."

"Right," Todd said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I hope the others are okay," Steve said.

Remy, Wanda, Pyro, Fred, and Logan found themselves in the middle of a river. They were looking at the city in front of them.

"Just a little swim," Logan said, starting to head toward shore.

"Hey man," Pyro said, trying to catch up," That city looks just like the city in Land of the Dead."

Logan rolled his eyes, but kept on swimming. The others swam behind him, since they couldn't keep up.

Rogue and Pietro looked at each other, then at what they were looking at. It was people walking around in an odd manner. Pietro's face went pale.

"This is Land of the Dead," Pietro muttered," Run."

"What?" Rogue asked, watching Pietro.

Pietro began to run, but stopped when he realized that he didn't have his powers anymore. He looked at Rogue in horror. He grabbed her arm before she could even say anything, he ran down the road, away from the weird people.' What has him running?' Rogue thought,' Those people didn't look that bad.'

Kathy looked around for any signs of the others, but no such luck. She ended up alone somewhere on a road in a town. She noticed that there were some fire works going off somewhere. She saw someone and slowly walked over to them. She didn't seem to notice that the fire works were gone.

"Excuse me," Kathy said," But where am I?"

The person turned around, but the person didn't look human. He looked more like a dead guy, but Kathy thought he just looked that way. The person started walking toward her, so she backed up looking a bit worried.

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked, backing up some more.

Just then she heard a gun shot and the guy fell down. Kathy quickly turned around to see two men in a jeep. One was holding a riffle, while the other one was getting out of the jeep.

"Are you okay?" The man that got out of the jeep asked," Did it bite you?"

"No," Kathy said as the guy walked over to her.

"Come on," The man said.

Kathy looked at him for awhile, then followed him over to the jeep. She got into the back of the jeep, while the man got back into the drivers seat. They began to drive down the road. Kathy looked at the guy with the riffle and noticed that half his face was burnt. The man who was driving seemed to have noticed.

"This is Charlie," He said," I'm Riley."

"Hi," Charlie said.

"Hi," Kathy said," I'm Kathy."

Kathy didn't say anything while they drove down the road. The only thing on her mind was the others. She hoped that they were alright.

* * *

Kate: One chap done. 

Dare: I'm sorry, what?

Kate: One chapter done.

Dare: Oh, anyway, I hope you like this little part. Next chapter will be up maybe next week. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dare: Ya, the second chapter.

Kate: I WANT TO GO HOME!

Dare, rolls her eyes: You're not going to leave me here alone. I've got them in groups now. Group one is Kitty, Lance, and Scott. Group two is Kurt, Jean, Todd, and Steve. Group three is Remy, Logan, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred. Group four is Pietro and Rogue. Kathy is all by herself. (laughs evilly) On with the story.

**Chapter Two**

_Group three_

Logan, Remy, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred were walking around the city now. It looked abandoned with all the building empty. Then they saw that a place was gaurded by soem people.

"Should we go over there?" Fred asked," Doesn't look safe."

"I'll be the judge," Logan said," Let's go over there. Maybe we can get some answers."

They walked over to the gaurded area, then a man walked over to them.

"Please stop," He said, so they stopped," We must search you before you can go in."

"Fine," Logan said.

The man searched them, but they didn't have any weapons. The man nodded his head and Wanda, Pyro, Remy, and Fred walked through the metal dector without a problem. When Logan walked through, it went off. The man who had searched him walked back over to him.

"Please put all your metal stuff on the table," He said.

"That's gonna be a problem," Logan said," My bones are covered in metal."

The man didn't look like he believed Logan, since the man searched him again, but still found nothing.

"Fine," He said," Go and stay out of my site."

Logan walked over to the others and they quickly walked down the street, not looking back at the guy. They would not leave the place for awhile.

"This is so stupid," Wanda said.

"Ya," Pyro said," I can't even think of a joke to come up with."

Wanda rolled her eyes and looked around the place. She noticed that many people were in old clothes. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, they looked almost brand new. People were looking at them, but they kept on walking.

_Group two_

"This place has to be the most weirdest place I've ever been," Steve said, looking at all the stuff they were selling," These books are so old. What time are they from? The 50s?"

"It's the bible," Jean said, picking up one of the books, but a lady took it out of her hand.

"No touch unless you buy," The lady said.

"Sorry," Jean said, and the four of them went to look at other things.

"The others must be around here somewhere yo," Todd said.

"Yo," Someone said, causing the four of them to turn around," What kind of word is that?"

"It's just something I say," Todd said.

"You're weird homme," They said, walking off.

"I'm weird," Todd said," Homme is a stupid word."

"He's gone Todd," Steve said," Give it a rest."

Todd gave a small growl, but followed the others to another stand. They looked at the stuff there, then went to look at all the other stands.

"We need a place to stay," Jean said," How about that building?"

Jean pointed to a every tall building. All the lights were on there and it looked like the only building that was opened.

"Fine," Steve said," Lets hope they have a room left."

So the four of them started to walk over to the building, which was pretty far away. They had to go passed some soldiers as they left the area where all the people were. They didn't know why the people only stayed in that area and the pretty much didn't care. All they cared about was getting a room.

_Group one_

Kitty, Lance, and Scott rode on the back of some motorcycles. They had no idea who the people were, but they were helping them and that's all that mattered. They passed some sort of truck called Dead Reckoning.

"What an odd name for a truck," Kitty said.

"It's the best name they got," The lady she was riding with said," It's the best truck we got."

"What do you mean?" Lance yelled.

"Dead Reckoning is probably the only truck that can kill lots of those things," The lady said," The best weapon we have against them."

Kitty looked over at Scott, who was looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Scott," Kitty yelled," We'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about us," Scott yelled back," I'm worried about the others."

"They will be fine," Kitty said," They had a good leader."

Scott gave a small smile, then looked to see where they were going. He could see a place, but didn't know what it was, then he saw a city.' Maybe the others are there,' Scott thought,' We'll meet up somewhere. I know it.' Scott kept on looking over at Kitty and Lance, hoping the others were alright.

_Group four_

Pietro and Rogue kept on running down the road, until they came to a river, which they stopped at.

"Should we swim?" Rogue asked, looking at Pietro, who went pale.

"I'm not a good swimmer," Pietro muttered.

Rogue looked at him in shock. Pietro looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Well," Rogue said," I'll help you over there then."

"Good," Pietro said, grabbing Rogue hand and jumping into the river.

When they came back up, Pietro was still holding Rogue's hand. Rogue began to swim to the other side to where the city was. Pietro swam along side her, then he realized that he was touching her skin.

"What happened to your power?" Pietro asked.

"Maybe we are in a different place," Rogue said," Maaybe are powers don't work here."

"Or maybe Charles and Mystique are making us do that thing again," Pietro said, remembering when they got stuck on an island.

Rogue rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.' Maybe he is right,' Rogue thought,' But this would be going to far. Charles wouldn't put us in here with things that can kill you with one bite. I hope the others are okay.'

_Kathy_

Kathy had just seen Riley shoot someone that Kathy thought might of been one of his friends. They were now driving down the road. Charlie seemed to be watching out for those things.

"So," Kathy said, after a few minutes of silence," Where are we going?"

"We are going home," Riley said," Or what people call home."

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

"It's probably one of the last places where there is people," Riley said.

"What do you do?" Kathy asked.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Riley asked.

"No," Kathy said," I usually demand to know things."

"I work in getting supplies for the city," Riley said.

"For all the people in the city," Charlie said.

"Okay," Kathy said, then looked at Charlie," What do you do?"

"I can shoot," Charlie said, holding up his riffle," I'm good at shooting."

"With a gun," Kathy said," I don't need guns."

"Then what do you use?" Riley asked.

Kathy was about to say something, then remembered that these were humans. She also remembered that she didn't have her powers.

"Well?" Riley asked.

"I can fight," Kathy said, thinking of all the trainning she had with Scott and the trainning before that," I can fight over 10 soldiers at a time and win."

"Okay," Riley said, nodding his head," But a gun is better."

"Fine," Kathy said, sitting back in her seat.

Charlie looked back at Kathy and noticed that she was wearing some sort of watch.

"Is that a watch?" Charlie asked," I haven't seen any thing like that before."

"It's a watch," Kathy said," A very cool watch that someone made for someone like me."

Charlie looked at bit confused, but didn't ask what she meant by people like her. He turned back around and kept a look out.' Where did she come from?' Charlie thought,' Not someone from town. I'm sure we'll find out later.'

* * *

Kate: SOMEONE HELP ME. 

Dare: Please ignore her. She doesn't know what she is saying.

Kate: I'M GONNA KILL YOU DARE. UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW.

Dare: She is not really tied up. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I know it's up a bit sooner then expected, but I had to update it for some odd reason. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate: Someone please save me from this evil thing.

Dare: Honeslty I have no idea what she is talking about.

Kate: She has a bat.

Dare, quickly hides bat behind her back: Have no idea what she is talking about. On with the story.

**Chapter Three**

_Group 1_

Kitty, Scott, and Lance found themselves in some sort of place. They kept close to Cholo, since they had no idea where they were going. They hopped onto a truck that was connected to some tracks. Cholo was watching them, Lance seemed to have noticed this.

"What?" Lance asked, looking over at Cholo.

"How did you servive out there?" Cholo asked.

"Luck," Scott said," Must be good luck."

Cholo shook his head and looked away from them. They didn't say anything until the truck stoped and they got off. The truck rolled back down the track. Cholo and some of his friends sat down and began to talk. They decided to just sit and wait for them to go somewhere.

_Group 2_

"I'm sorry," Someone was telling Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Steve," We have no rooms for sale."

"Do you know a place where we can get a room?" Jean asked.

"No," They said.

Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Steve headed back outside and started to walk back to the place they had started at.

"What a waste of time," Steve said," Great plan Jean."

"It's not my fault they don't have any rooms," Jean said.

"Then whose fault is it?" Steve asked.

"It's there fault," Kurt said," It's not like ve vould have enough money to pay for a room. Did you even look at their price."

"What was it?" Todd asked.

"For one night, for one person, was $50.00," Kurt said.

"Are you kidding me," Steve said, and Kurt shook his head," That is so high. That must be why so many people don't have places to stay."

"Lets not worry about finding a place to stay," Jean said," Lets focus on finding the others."

_Group 3_

Remy, Logan, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred walked around the town, looking at the stands. Nothing looked good and the food looked like it had sat out for about a few days.

"This place smells," Pyro said," I've smelt sewers that have smelt better than this."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Fred asked.

"No," Pyro said," It's the truth."

"Will you both shut up," Wanda snarled, causing both of them to keep quiet.

"Dis place is small," Remy said," In some ways."

"It looks big to me," Logan muttered.

"Not really," Remy said," You see de place is big, but de places to stay are small."

Logan gave a small snarl, but didn't say anything. They were trying to find a place to stay, but were having no luck at all.

_Group four_

Pietro and Rogue were now walking around a city. They had swam all the way a crossed the river, without a bit of trouble. Rogue was trying to keep warm, but it wasn't working. Pietro didn't seem to care that he was wet.

"This is so wrong," Rogue muttered.

"How?" Pietro asked.

"We are stuck in a movie," Rogue said," That is so not right. We should be watching the movie, not living it."

"Relax," Pietro said, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder, but Rogue pushed his hand off," We'll be fine."

"How will we be fine?" Rogue asked.

"I've watched this movie," Pietro said," I know everything that's going to happen."

Rogue looked at Pietro for awhile, then looked back at the road. There was no one there.' I'm stuck with a moron,' Rogue thought,' I'd rather be alone.'

_Kathy_

Kathy and the other two guys had stopped at some place. They walked down some stairs. They passed the body of the boy that Riley had shot. Kathy hopped in the back of a truck that was on some tracks, while Charlie and Riley sat at the edge.

"Stuff happens," Charlie said to Riley.

"Only if you let it Charlie," Riley said.

They didn't say anything until they came to a stop somewhere else. Kathy got out of the truck and looked around.

"I hate going under the river," Charlie said.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"It leaks," Charlie said.

"Kathy," Someone said.

Kathy looked over to see Kitty, Lance, and Scott. Kathy quickly ran over to them and gave Scott and Kitty a hug.

"Well," Cholo said," Looks like you found one of them."

"Where were you?" Lance nearly yelled," We have to find the others. Use your mind powers to find them."

Everyone was now looking at them in shock. Scott was looking a bit mad at what Lance had just said.

"Good job Alvers," Scott said," You just blew it."

Kathy and Kitty backed away from Scott and Lance, since they looked like they were about to have a big fight.

"I've learned something," Kathy said to Kitty," Never talk to someone who looks dead."

"Cool," Kitty said," Where were you?"

"In some town," Kathy said, watching as Scott and Lance got ready to fight," Should we stop them?"

"Maybe," Kitty said," But I think they should keep on fighting."

Kathy and Kitty turned around and followed Riley and Charlie out of the building, leaving Cholo and the others to deal with the now fighting Scott and Lance. Riley and Charlie looked a bit confused.

"What did he mean?" Riley asked, looking at Kitty and Kathy.

"He's crazy," Kathy quickly said," We pulled him out of a mental hospital. He thinks we used some sort of power to help him."

"Ya," Kitty agreed.

"What a sad, sad boy," Riley said, believing the story.

Kitty looked at Charlie, then noticed that his face was half burnt.

"What happened to your face?" Kitty asked, without thinking.

Charlie looked away from them. Kathy gave Kitty a little look, that told her to keep her mouth shut. They began to walk down the street. Riley told them they would be safe where they were going. They were hoping their friends were there.

* * *

Kate: I'm dead.

Dare: No you are not. You wouldn't be able to talk if you were dead.

Kate: I'm dead, reallyI am.

Dare, rolls eyes: Yes, she has gone crazy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dare: Another chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Kate: I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

Dare: Will you please shut up. Okay, Kitty and Kathy are now group five. On with the story.

**Chapter Four**

_Group two_

Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Steve had finally found a place to sleep, but it wasn't what they expected. One other building was up and running. Everyone was allowed to stay there. Luckily they had two rooms left.

"This is great," Jean said, paying for the rooms," Thank you."

"No," The lady at the counter said," Thank you. I can now feed my kids."

Jean took the keys and went up to their rooms, which just happened to be on the top floor.

"This is great," Todd said," The elivator don't work and we have to climb fifteen stories."

"Stop your whining," Steve snapped," It's bad enough that we have to be here."

Jean turned to them as soon as they got to the top floor.

"Steve and Todd will take this room," Jean said, handing them the key," Me and Kurt will take this one."

"Vhat about the others?" Kurt asked.

"We'll work something out when we find them," Jean said," We should go look for them after we see what our rooms look like."

Todd and Steve entered their room to see that there was two bunk beds. There was one bathroom, which was sort of dirty. There was a sink and a small fridge.

"Looks like a normal motel," Todd said," I call top bunk."

Jean and Kurt entered their room to see that there was two bunk beds, just like Todd's and Steve's. There bathroom was cleaner then theres. There was a sink and a small fridge, but they also had a TV.

"This is nice," Jean said," Four beds. That's good."

"I hope the others are okay," Kurt said, sitting down on one of the beds.

"I'm sure they are fine," Jean said.

_Group three_

Remy, Logan, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred had just entered the motel. They walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Do you have any rooms?" Logan asked.

"Sorry," She said," I just got rid of the last two rooms."

"To who?" Pyro asked.

"A red headed girl, two boys with black hair, and a guy who looked like he was kind of green," She said," I think he was sick or something."

Just then Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Steve came down stairs.

"Hey guys," Jean said, running over to them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Wanda said.

"Come on up to our rooms," Jean said," We need to get things sorted."

So they followed Jean, Kurt, Steve and Todd up to the two rooms.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked," There is no way we can all fit in one room."

"We have two rooms," Todd said.

"Fine," Logan said," Todd, Steve, Wanda, Fred, and Pyro can stay in that room. Me, Jean, Kurt, and Remy can stay in this one."

"Fine," Pyro said," But I'm not taking the couch."

They went into their rooms. Logan sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but the TV didn't turn on.

"TV don't work," Logan muttered.

"We knew that," Jean said.

"Now," Remy said, laying down on one of the beds," All we have to do is wait for de ot'ers."

_Group four_

Pietro and Rogue walked down more roads, they had passed some gaurds and were looking around. They couldn't find a place to stay. They had asked people if there were any places, but they said there was none.

"This sucks," Rogue said.

"Tell me about it," Pietro said," There are no pretty girls here."

"Pietro," Rogue snarled," This is no time to be thinking about girls."

"Whatever you say," Pietro said," But you know I'm right."

"I don't look at girls," Rogue said.

"I know that," Pietro said," You don't look at girls, because you are too busy looking at Gambit."

Rogue was about to slap Pietro, but thought better of it.' I am so going to kill him when we get home,' Rogue thought.

_Group one_

Scott and Lance followed Cholo everywhere he went, but he told them not to follow him into the building.

"Just stay here," Cholo said," I'll be back in a little bit."

Cholo went into the building. Scott and Lance sat down on the ground and waited for him.

"I can't believe we lost Kitty and Kathy," Scott said.

"I can't believe we don't have any bruises," Lance said," I punched you in the face and nothing."

"We don't belong here," Scott said," Meanning we can't get hurt."

"Tell me," Lance said, hitting Scott over the head," Did that hurt."

Scott rubbed his head and said," A little bit."

"So, I guess you are wrong," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Scott sighed and looked around. People in nice clothes were staring at them.

"I see this place is for rich people," Scott said.

"Ya," Lance said," They have really ugly clothes. Only rich people wear ugly clothes-wait you X-geeks wear ugly clothes."

Just then Cholo came out of the building. Lance and Scott quickly followed after him. He didn't have the boxes that he had taken into the building.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Lets just say he did the wrong thing," Cholo said.

Lance and Scott looked at each other, but kept on following Cholo.' This don't sound good,' Scott thought.

_Group five_

Kitty and Kathy had been following Riley and Charlie around for awhile.

"Want to get a drink Riley?" Charlie asked," I mean, just look at me, you can tell I need a drink."

"No thanks Charlie," Riley said.

"Hey where are you going?" Charlie asked as Riley began to walk off.

"I gotta go see a man about a car," Riley said, walking off.

"Oh," Charlie said, then turned around," A car."

Kathy and Kitty quickly followed Charlie who was following Riley. They walked over a building and entered without even knocking.

"It's not nice to enter without permission," Kitty said.

Riley looked at her, so she shut up. They kept on walking, until they walked passed someone. The guy quickly got up and followed them. Riley had stopped, but there was no car.

"Where's my car?" Riley asked, turning to the guy.

"That car drove out of her three years ago," He said.

"No," Riley said," I bought a car, it was right here yesturday. There were two guys working on it."

"There was no one here this morning," He said.

Riley ran his hands through his hair, and said something that no one could here.

"What's the matter Riley?" Charlie asked," Did you get fucked?"

Riley walked out of the building, followed by Charlie, Kitty, and Kathy. Riley looked really mad.

"What just happened?" Kathy asked.

"That guy lied to me," Riley snarled.

"Where are we going?" Kathy asked, turning to Charlie.

"To the bar," Charlie said.

"Why?" Kitty and Kathy asked at the same time.

"Because the guy who sold me that car owns the bar," Riley said.

Kitty and Kathy looked at each other, but kept on following Charlie and Riley.' I can't believe we are going to a bar,' Kathy thought,' Wonder what kind of drinks they have?'

* * *

Dare: What a weird place to end.

Kate: Ya. That is a weird place to end.

Dare: You finally decided to help?

Kate: Ya, it shouldn't take so long to tell a story.

Dare: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Now, I got to untie Kate, so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Dare: Me and Kate have decided to do a chapter for each group. We'll start with group one.

Kate: Of course, if the chapter is not long enough, we'll do two groups to a chapter.

Dare: Ya, and thanks **Raven-Padfoot-Marauder** for the review.

Kate: But as you all know group three and two found each other. So That will be now just group two, group four will be group three, and group five will be group four. Hope that's not too confusing. On with the story.

**Chapter Five**

_Gruop one_

Scott and Lance had followed Cholo through town. He would stop at some people, say something, and they would follow him. The last guy he got, they had no idea who he was.

"We gotta go," Cholo said.

"Aren't we gonna call Riley?" He asked, as he followed Cholo.

"No, Riley ain't on this one," Cholo said.

Lance and Scott looked at each other, and kept on following Cholo, who looked back at them.

"Any one of you good with a gun?" Cholo asked.

"I've used a gun once," Lance said.

"Ya, you shot me," Scott muttered.

Lance gave an evil look to Scott, who just ignored it.

"No gun experience," Cholo said," Well, you'll get gun experience."

Scott looked at Cholo for awhile, then shook his head.

"You know Lance," Scott said, as they passed by some gates," We should be looking for the others."

"You mean your two girlfriends," Cholo said, with a small laugh," I'm sure they are fine."

"There not our girlfriends," Scott said.

"They might not be yours," Lance said," But Kitty is mine."

"When will you get it through your head that Kitty can't stand you," Scott nearly yelled.

"You two start fighting," Cholo said, turning to them," Then I'll shoot you both in the head."

Lance and Scott didn't say anything. they had hopped on a truck that was on some tracks. No one said anything while the truck moved down the tracks. When the truck stopped they got off and headed outside, where there were soldiers everywhere. They walked over to one guy.

"We need to take the truck," Cholo said, handing the guy a piece of paper.

"This was from yesturday," The guy said, handing the paper back.

"Oh," Cholo said, putting it back in his pocket," You stopped drinking man?"

Just then there was a gun shot, causing them to look up.

"What was that?" Cholo asked.

"Relax," The guy said," It's just target practice."

A minute later there was a scream.

"Oh ya," Cholo said as the guy turned around," And what's that? Screamming practice?"

The guy ran off and they headed for Dead Reckoning. Cholo opened the door and they got in. Pretty Boy stopped from getting in and looked at Cholo.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Pretty Boy asked.

"No," Cholo said, looking at all the dead people at the fenses," If they want to get in, let them in."

They loaded up and shut the door. Pretty Boy was driving. The fenses had fallen down and the dead people were inside. Pretty Boy just ignored them and drove off. Lance and Scott sat down in some back seats and just listened to what they others were saying.' This is definitely a bad idea,' Scott thought.

_Group four_

Kitty and Kathy had followed them into the bar. Kitty didn't look too happy, since there were girls dancing on nearly every table. Riley walked off, while Charlie stopped at this one guy.

"What are they betting on?" Charlie asked.

"Black and red," He said," Which one wins the fight."

"They don't fight," Charlie said, looking at the two dead people.

"They do when there is food," He said.

"What's on the menu?" Some other guy asked," Cat or dog?"

"No, I told you they got something new," He said.

Charlie walked off, while Kitty and Kathy followed him. Kathy didn't look too happy to be there either. Kitty walked off, saying she needed a drink. Kathy kept close to Charlie, who was right next to Riley.

"Hey," Riley said, going over to a really short guy and picking him up," Where is my car?"

"It's being fixed," The short guy said, whose name is Chihuahua.

"No, I went to the garage," Riley said," Your guys are not there and my car is not there."

"I didn't do this to you," Chihuahua said, as Riley sat him down.

He quickly walked off and went to the bar. Riley and Charlie watched him. Kathy looked at the small guy, who was sitting right next to Kitty.

"Get me a drink," Chihuahua said," And get me my gun."

Charlie and Riley were trying to walk over to them, but the guy who was doing the betting came over to them and was trying to stop them. Just then there was a scream. Riley and Charlie turned their attention to the ring. Kathy looked over, but didn't see anything. Riley and Charlie moved toward the ring, but Kathy didn't follow. She was looking at the short guy.

Then there was a gun shot, and another shot. People screamed and quickly ran out of the bar. Chihuahua moved from the bar to somewhere else. He pointed his gun at Charlie, but hit someone else. Riley turned around and shot him. But he wasn't dead, it seemed that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. He went to shoot Riley, but the girl in the cage, kicked him out of the way, so she got shot in the arm.

Charlie turned around to see that Chihuahua was getting away. He set down his gun and grabbed his rifle. He licked his thumb and then touched the tip of his rifle. He pointed his rifle at Chihuahua and shot, hitting him right in the head.

"That was cool," Kathy whispered, then looked around," Hey, where is Kitty?"

Riley had gotten into the cage and was talking to the girl. Kathy looked around for Kitty, but couldn't find her anywhere. Just then some cops came into the bar.

"What happened here?" One cop asked.

"Someone shot the little fat man," Riley said.

"I see that," He said," You four are under arest."

Kathy looked up at the cops as they began to head down the stairs. Kathy walked over to Charlie, who had put his gun away.

"This is not good," Kathy said.

"No," Charlie said," Not good at all."

"Put your hands behind your back," A cop told Kathy.

Kathy looked at the cop, but didn't put her hands behind her back. Someone had put hand cuffs on the others, who were looking at her now.

"Don't make me tell you twice," The cop said, still Kathy didn't do anything, but stare at him.

"Can I do something really fast?" Kathy asked.

"Fine," The cop sighed.

"Thank you," Kathy said, looking at her watch, she pressed a few buttons, then looked at the cop," Okay, I'm ready."

The cop put the hand cuffs on her and she let him take her out of the building.' Idiots,' Kathy thought,' I wonder what happened to Kitty.'

* * *

Kate: Well, there you have it. Another chapter complete.

Dare: Ya, Kitty is lucky and doesn't go to jail. Since Kitty and Kathy are not longer together, they will just be called by there names now.

Kate: Next chapter will be on Group two and three.

Dare: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Dare: Bet none of you were expecting this.

Kate: Another chapter.

Dare: Okay, so it's group two and three. Plus we take alittle trip back to see what is happening at the mansion.

Kate: Ya, on with the story.

**Chapter Six**

_Mansion_

Forge sat at his desk, trying to figure out how to fix the mistake. He pushed some buttons. There was a flash and to his luck. Kitty came back, along with Lance.

"Yes," Forge said, standing up," I did it."

Just then the machine blew up. Forge frowned, then smiled when he looked up at Kitty and Lance.

"Nice to have you back," Forge said, leading them into the living room," Hey Charles, I got two of them back."

"Yes," Charles said, turning to them," I noticed that when Kathy looked around for Kitty."

"What?" Forge asked, looking at the TV," That just has to be so cool, in a weird way."

"Yes," Charles said," I can watch them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble and to make sure nothing happens to them."

Kitty looked at Lance, who was looking at her.

"Nice to see you," Lance said.

"It's good to see you too," Kitty said, sitting down on the couch.

Lance sat next to her and put an arm around her neck. Just then there was another flash of light and they disapeared. Forge hit himself in the head.

"I guess it didn't work," Forge said," Back to the drawing board."

_Group One_

Scott had watched Lance disapear in a flash of light. Cholo looked over at him.

"What happened to that other guy?" Cholo asked.

"I have no idea," Scott said.

The truck had stopped and Cholo had made a call. He talked to the guy for about five minutes then hung up. Just then there was a flash of light and there was Kitty and Lance.

"Come on," Lance nearly yelled," We were back."

"I take it Forges machine didn't work," Scott said.

"How did you guess?" Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

Cholo was looking at them.

"Who are you people?" Cholo asked.

"Not from this world," Lance said," Lets just leave it at that."

"Fine," Cholo said," Lets get ready."

Lance, Kitty, and Scott watched as they got ready for Cholo's plan. Cholo had told one of his guys to stay at some old shack to wait for his money to get there. They left the guy there and headed to where they were supposed to go. If he didn't get his money, he was going to bomb the city.' I would rather be with Kathy right now,' Kitty thought, folding her arms and shacking her head.

_Group two_

Jean, Kurt, Todd, Steve, Remy, Logan, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred were in their rooms. It was becoming dark outside. Todd, Steve, Pyro, Fred, and Wanda went into the others room so they could talk about what they were going to do.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Todd asked.

"We will look for them tomorrow," Logan said, laying down on his bed.

"He is right," Jean said," We should all get some sleep right now."

"You must be joking," Remy said, looking at them all," De ot'ers are out dere, probably dead."

"Don't say that," Kurt said," They could still be alive."

"Ya right," Remy said," Have you watched t'is movie?"

"No," Kurt said," But they are trainned to handle anything."

"Both of you knock it off," Logan snarled," They are still alive. We will look for them tomorrow."

Todd, Pyro, Fred, Steve, and Wanda went back to their room. Todd had the top bunk, while Steve had the bottom. Wanda had the other top bunk, and Pyro had the bottom. Fred was sleeping on the floor, since the others were afraid that he might break the beds.

"This is bogus," Fred said," We should be out looking for them."

"There is no way I'm going out there," Wanda said," God knows what's out there."

"Ya," Pyro said," You get some real freaks out at this time."

"Lets just go to sleep," Steve said, closing his eyes.

"Ya, yo," Todd said, closing his eyes," I'm sure we can find them tomorrow."

Remy had the bottom bunk, while Kurt had the top. Jean had the other top bunk while Logan had the bottom.

"We should be out-" Remy started.

"Don't say it," Logan said," Just go to sleep."

Jean sighed and closed her eyes without saying anything. Kurt looked over at Jean to see that she was sleep. He looked down at Logan to see that he was asleep too.

"You asleep Remy?" Kurt asked.

"How can I sleep when Rogue is out dere," Remy said," How can you sleep when Kat'y's out dere?"

"You know me and Kathy broke up," Kurt said," You also know that I'm dating Amanda now."

"Amanda," Remy said," Dat girl from school?"

"Ja," Kurt said, closing his eyes," So, I'm going to sleep. Logan said ve vould look for them tomorrow."

Remy sighed and went to sleep like the others.

_Group Three_

Rogue sat down on the ground and Pietro sat next to her. They had wondered all around the place and found no place to stay. Someone told them to just lay down anywhere.

"This sucks," Rogue said, looking at Pietro," And it's all your fault."

"My fault," Pietro said, sound very shocked," What did I do?"

"You lead me to this place," Rogue said," We could of gone to that building with all those lights."

"How many times do I have to tell you that they won't let us in," Pietro said," I've watched this video over ten times."

"Right," Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

They didn't say anything for about a half an hour. Rogue looked over at Pietro, who was looking at the ground.

"It's cold," Rogue whispered, moving a bit closer to Pietro.

"Ya," Pietro said, moving a bit closer to Rogue.

"I won't tell, if you don't," Rogue said.

Pietro looked over at Rogue.

"It's a deal," Pietro said, with a small smile.

* * *

Kate: There you have it, another chapter.

Dare: Dang, I've ran out of things to say.

Kate: Why don't you say, please please review?

Dare: Okay. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate: Yes, I'm really in the mood to update this story. The only thing I can really think about is this movie for some odd reason.

Dare: Ya, another update. Just so everyone knows, Pretty Boy is really a girl.

Kate: So Kitty is now with group one again. Kathy is by herself again. So, it's almost back to normal.

Dare: Ya, hate to admit it, but we made a tiny mistake. We have Kathy running alittle bit behind. But that's no big deal. We can fix that. On with the story.

**Chapter Seven**

_Mansion_

Forge ran into the living room with a smile on his face.

"Charles," Forge said," I got a message from Kathy."

"I know," Charles said," Send a reply."

Forge nodded his head, and went back to his room.

_Kathy_

Kathy sat by the gate of her ceil, which was right next to that other girl, whose name was Slack. Charlie was looking out of the bars.

"Hey," Charlie said, looking at Slack," Why did the little fat man throw you in there with them things?"

"It wasn't the fat man," Slack said, pulling something out from her shoe," It was the big man. Kaufman. He had his fingers in everything. If he can win, gamble with it, fuck it, it belongs to him."

"Then answer his question," Riley said, causing Slack to look over at him," He asked you why?"

"I know what he asked," Slack said," It's cause I was passing information."

Just then the cops took someone in the back.

"Hey Mulligan," Charlie said as they took him passed his ceil. Charlie look around," What are they going to do? Kill him?"

"Not yet," Slack said, sitting down," They'll try to get information out of him. Trying to find people like me."

Kathy looked at all of them, but didn't say anything. Charlie sat down on his bed. Just then Kathy's watch began to beep. She looked down to see that there was a message.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, moving back over to the bars.

"Just a message," Kathy said, then read the message outloud," Dear Kat, sorry, but it may take awhile- I don't need to know the rest."

"That's a nice watch," Slack said," Where did you get it?"

"From a friend," Kathy said," And the battery is almost dead."

"Then turn it off," Riley said.

"Low battery," The watch began to say.

"It talks too," Slack said," Where can I get one?"

"You want it?" Kathy asked.

"Ya," Slack said, moving over to the bars.

"Fine," Kathy sighed, taking the watch off.

Kathy handed her the watch from the bars. She took it, but she also noticed that Kathy's hand was blue.

"Holy shit," Slack said.

Charlie looked very shocked, Riley didn't seem at all shocked.

"I knew that watch hid something," Riley said, looking back at the wall.

"You don't look that bad," Charlie said, sitting back down on his bed," You look kind of cute."

"Thanks," Kathy muttered, laying down on her bed.

Just then some cops came in.

"Riley," One cop said," You're coming with us."

Charlie quickly got off his bed and looked out the bars.

"Where are you taking him?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry," Riley said, following the cops.

"Hey where are you taking him?" Charlie asked, again.

No one answered. Charlie looked very worried.

"You take care of him," Slack said.

"Hell ya," Charlie said," He pulled him out, out of the fire. It was bad, just look at me, you can tell it was bad.

Riley was gone for about a half an hour, then came back. A cop was following him.

"Let them out," Riley said.

The cop opened the ceils. He opened at Kathy's and jumped back when he noticed she was blue. Slack had put on the watch. Kathy pressed a button and she had different clothes on.

"Cool," Slack said.

"It's just a halo gragh," Kathy said, turning it off," Nothing really special."

They didn't say anything until they got to a place that looked more like the gym locker rooms. There was a guy there. Slack changed her clothes.

"I can't believe you guys are turning me into a boy scout," Slack said, as she put on a different shirt.

"Not a boy," Charlie muttered.

Charlie was walking back and forth. The guy in the room, picked up a gun and went to give it to Charlie.

"No thanks," Charlie said," I like the ones I got."

"This gun shoot 14 rounds a second," He said.

"I normally don't need that many," Charlie said, walking off.

"I normally don't talk to retards," He said.

Charlie stopped for a second, then kept on walking. Riley went over to the guy.

"It's easy to make fun of people," Riley said," Like I can make a whole lotta fun outta you."

Riley walked away from the guy, who looked mad. Slack went over and took the gun away from the guy. The guy left the room, while Slack walked back over to Riley.

"He thinks he's taking care of you," Slack said.

"He does," Riley said," Without his guns, I'd be dead by now."

"Without you, he'd be dead by now," Slack said.

"Fair trade," Riley said.

Charlie walked back over to them.

"Riley," Charlie said," These guys are coming."

A guy walked into the room.

"Kaufman thought you guys could use some help," He said.

"We have all the help we need," Riley said.

"Fine," He said," But these guys will be going with you. This is Manolete, Motown."

Aguy with really short hair walked into theroom and didn't say anything. Motown just happened to be a girl.

"And Pillsbury," He said.

Pillsbury walked in. He was as big as Fred.

"I came here to do something. So, we are gonna stand around, or we are gonna do something?" Pillsbury asked.

"Wait," The guy who had brought them in said," Who is the blue girl?"

"This is Kathy," Riley said.

"Freak," Motown muttered.

"I'm not a freak," Kathy said," I'm a mutant."

"Whatever," Matown said," Lets just go."

They stood up and left the locker room. They headed to where the trucks were. The place was a mess. Everyone was dead.

"Cholo sure made a mess," Charlie said.

"This wasn't Cholo," Riley said," Sleepers."

"Don't you mean the living dead people?" Kathy asked.

"I call them Sleepers," Riley said," Charlie, you and the others go get the Woodie. Me and Manolete go get the emmo."

Riley and Manolete went one way, while the others went the other way.

"The Woodie is in there," Charlie said.

Matown hopped into the seat.

"Where's the keys?" Matown asked.

"No keys," Pillsbury said.

"Fuck it," Matown said," Lets just hot wire the damn thing."

Matown pulled out some wires.

"Yellow to red," Pillsbury said.

"What do you know about hot wiring cars?" Matown asked.

"50,000 cars stolen every year," Pillsbury said.

"Ya well, 1,000,000 where I live," Matown said.

Charlie was looking around, he licked his tumb and touched the tip of his rifle.

"Charlie," Slack said," Why do you lick your rifle."

"Chases the light," Charlie said, getting ready to shoot.

"What light?" Slack asked," How can you see at all?"

"Good eye," Charlie whispered, pointing the rifle at Slack.

"Charlie," Slack said, pointing her gun at him.

Charlie shot. The bullet went right passed Slack's ear. She turned around to see a dead person. Charlie had shot him right in the head.

"Off center, but I got him," Charlie said.

"Awesome man," Slack said.

"That was cool," Kathy said.

The woodie was started. Matown was looking at Kathy.

"What's your special thing?" Matown asked.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked, looking over at Matown.

"We all can shoot and we have guns," Matown said," You don't have a single gun. You have a CD player."

"Ya," Kathy said," With five CDs."

"That's not going to do you a bit of good," Matown said.

"Do you hate me?" Kathy asked.

"I hate anything that's not human," Matown said.

Charlie looked over at Matown, who had a small grin on her face. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"You think having blue skin, makes me not human?" Kathy asked.

"Ya," Matown said.

"Well," Kathy said," Being human is overratted."

Slack looked over at Charlie to see that their was a dead person behind him. She shot at it, and hit Charlie's left ear, but she hit it.

"We're even," Slack said.

"Not," Charlie said, holding his ear," That hurt. I didn't hurt you."

Riley and Manolete ran back to the Woodie with emmo. Everyone quickly hopped into the Woodie. Manolete was sitting in back. Just then a dead person put his hand on Manolete's shoulder. He looked up.

"Oh god," Manolete said.

The dead person head was pulled back, making him able to throw his head forward. He bit Manolete's shoulder, causing him to scream. Charlie turned around and shot the dead person in the head.

"Drive," Riley told Matown.

They quickly drove off. Pillsbury tried to stop to bleeding on Manoletes shoulder, but it wasn't working.

"How long does he have," Slack asked.

"I had a little brother bit," Riley said," Took less then an hour for him to change."

"What did you do?" Slack asked.

"I shot him," Riley said.

"I thought you said nothing bad ever happened to you," Slack said.

"That happened to my little brother," Riley quickly said.

"Ya, dead is dead. That's not you or me," Slack said, turning around toward Manolete.

Manolete couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Pillsbury had stopped helping him.

"I'm sorry," Slack said, shooting him in the head.

Slack turned back around. Kathy looked at the ground and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"Just thinking about all my friends," Kathy said," I wonder where everyone is."

"How many friends do you have?" Slack asked.

"Many friends," Kathy said," But the ones that are here are Kitty, Scott, Remy, Rogue, Jean, Logan he's my dad, Kurt he's my ex-boyfriend, and my brother Steve. Other people, who are not really my friends are Todd, Pyro, Pietro, Fred, and Wanda. I think that's everyone."

"Great," Matown said, as she stopped the car," Please get rid of that body."

Pillsbury pushed Manolete's body out of the Woodie.

"I'll drive," Slack said, changing spots with Matown.

"Great," Matown said, looking at Kathy," I sit next to the blue girl."

"If you are going to call me something," Kathy said," Call my Copycat or Kat. Don't call me blue girl. I get enough of that at school."

Just then there was a flash of light and there, sitting right next to Kathy was Forge.

"That didn't work," Forge said.

"Forge," Kathy said, giving Forge a hug," Great to see you."

"I'm only here for alittle while," Forge said," You see this? It lets me-"

"Forge," Kathy said letting go of Forge," I don't care."

"Fine," Forge said, pulling four collars out of his pocket," Do you want these then?"

Kathy took the collars. Riley was looking at Forge in shock.

"How did you do that?" Riley asked.

"Can we move this along?" Forge asked, looking at his watch," I only got one more minute. The collar allows you to use your powers."

"Aren't these the collars that stop your powers?" Kathy asked, looking at Forge.

"I changed them," Forge said," Here."

Forge took one of the collars and put it around Kathy's neck.

"This may hurt," Forge said, turning his hand into something.

"That is cool," Riley said.

Forge hooked the back up and turned it on.

"That didn't hurt," Kathy said," How can I tell?"

Kathy felt something enter her back. She reached back and pulled a small knife out. She turned around to Forge, looking very mad.

"Told you it might hurt," Forge said," Well, bye."

In a flash of light he was gone. Kathy sat back down in her seat. Charlie was looking at her in shock.

"He stabed you in the back," Charlie said.

"Ya," Kathy said as if it was nothing.

"You're supposed to be dead," Matown said.

"You know," Kathy said, looking at Matown," That is what those fifty soldiers said, before I killed them."

"Pull over," Riley said, Slack stopped the car," Cover them Charlie."

Charlie pointed his rifle at Matown and his other gun at Pillsbury.

"My job is to stop Cholo," Riley said," Your job is to bring the truck back with or without me."

"Not without you, no," Matown said.

"That means yes," Riley said," You see, I'm going to do my job, you aren't going to get to do yours. You have any problems with that, you can leave right now."

"Some choice," Matown said, seeing a dead person in the woods.

"No choice," Pillsbury said," Close door."

Riley hopped back into the Woodie and they drove off again.

"Keep them covered Charlie," Riley said.

They were silent for about five minutes.

_Group One_

Kitty had fallen asleep in Lance's arms. Scott was still watching Cholo. It was almost midnight. Cholo called up the guy he had left at the shack, his name was Mouse.

"Has my money arrived?" Cholo asked.

"No boat, no guys, no money," Mouse said.

"Damn," Cholo said, hanging up the phone.

"What are we going to do?" Pretty Boy asked.

"We'll show them," Cholo said," Get them ready."

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked

Cholo turned to Scott.

"I forgot you guys were here," Cholo said, looking at Kitty and Lance," They are so cute. I'm going to bomb the city."

"You shouldn't do that," Scott said.

"Try and stop me," Cholo said," And I'll kill you."

Scott didn't say anything the rest of the time.' Bad,' Scott thought,' This is very bad.'

* * *

Dare: Okay, so Kathy was way behind. But, she is now caught up.

Kate: It's your fault that she was so far behind.

Dare: Hey, don't blame me. I was so busy thinking about everyone else.

Kate: Anyway, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate: This would of been with chapter seven, but we felt that that chapter was getting a little too long.

Dare: Ya, over 2000 words. We usually stay within the 1000 area.

Kate: Well, I hope you are enjoying the story.

Dare: Well, the only two groups that are really active is group one and Kathy, since all the other groups are somewhere, sleeping in town. With that in mind, on with the story.

**Chapter Eight**

Kathy looked around, they were still driving down the road. There was no more trees around them.

"Where would Cholo go?" Riley asked," The top of the hills. Take this trail."

Riley pointed to a line on a map.

"You want to go up the mountain?" Slack asked.

"Yes, I want to go up the mountain," Riley said.

"Then lets go up the mountain," Slack said, driving off the road and up the mountain.

Kathy grabbed onto Charlie's arm, making him jump alittle.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Should she be driving?" Kathy asked.

"I heard that," Slack said.

"If Riley trust her, then I trust her," Charlie said.

They went over a few more bumps.

"How fast are we going?" Kathy asked.

"Almost 80, why?" Slack asked.

Kathy phased through the floor, causing Riley and Charlie to look back at her. She was standing on the road. She rolled her eyes, and ran after them. She ran passed the truck.

"Go faster," Kathy yelled," You're going way too slow for me."

Slack rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think we can trust her," Matown said

Just then Kathy was back in the seat. She looked at Matown, who was looking more then shocked.

"I heard that," Kathy said.

"How did you do that?" Matown asked.

"It's called teleporting," Kathy said," Duh."

"You run fast," Riley said.

"I can run alot faster then that," Kathy said," I ran around the world in about twenty seconds."

"I think we should kill her," Matown said.

Kathy finally got mad. She put her hand about a few inches from her face.

"What are you doing?" Matown said.

Kathy let out her middle claw, which barely just an inch from her face.

"So close," Kathy said, putting her claw back in and sitting back.

"We're here," Slack said.

"Finally," Kathy said, jumping out of the Woodie.

A few minutes they heard the truck pull up.

"You guys stay here," Riley said, walking off.

"He's just gonna leave us here," Matown said.

"He wouldn't do that," Charlie said," I mean, just look at him, you can tell he'd never do that."

"I like that man," Pillsbury said," You, go with him."

Charlie nodded and ran off to catch up with Riley. Matown was looking at Pillsbury with a smile. Then Pillsbury hit her in the face, knocking her out.

"Ouch," Kathy said, looking down at Matown," We just gonna leave her here?"

"Ya," Slack said," Come on."

Slack, Kathy, and Pillsbury walked off. They hid behind some bushes, and watched as Cholo let Riley and Charlie into the truck. Then Cholo pointed the gun at Riley.

"Thought you could stop me," Cholo said.

Scott finally got annoied with this and stood up.

"This is wrong," Scott said.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid," Cholo said, looking at Scott," I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

Just then Matown, who had woken up, shot Cholo in the stomach. Cholo fell out of the truck. Riley pointed his gun at Cholo. Kathy looked over at Matown just in time to see her get bitten by a dead person. Slack quickly shot her in the head.

"Dang," Kathy said, looking at Slack," I wanted to shoot her."

"Next time," Slack said, as they came out of hiding.

Scott jumped out of the truck and looked at Kathy.

"Thank god you are okay," Scott said, giving Kathy a hug.

Kathy moved away from Scott and took a collar out of her pocket.

"Forge came for a few minutes," Kathy said, putting the collar around Scott's neck," Gives us back our powers."

"Man," Scott said, feeling very lucky he never took off his sunglasses," I didn't even notice that our powers were gone."

Scott took off his visors and looked into the sky, sending up a red light. Cholo looked over at him in amazement.

"I was threatning to kill you," Cholo said," That's cool. What you do."

"Thanks," Scott said, putting back on his sunglasses.

Riley called up Kaufman.

"Ya," Riley said," I've stopped him."

"Oh," Kaufman said," I may of done something. I wouldn't of done otherwise."

Just then there was an explosen. They all looked over at the city to see that it was on fire.

"You lyed," Kaufman said," You didn't stop him, he's shooting at us."

"That's not Cholo," Riley said, hanging up the phone," They got passed the river."

"Look at that," Cholo said," I didn't have to blow up the city. The little shits did it for me."

"Come on," Riley said," We need to help them."

"No," Cholo said, as Pillsbury tried to get him in the truck," I'll take that Woodie if you still got it."

"Fine," Riley said," Anyone else?"

A guy hopped out of the truck and stood next to Cholo. Everyone else hopped into the truck.

"The Woodie is around back," Riley said, shutting the door," Get us back on the main road."

Pretty Boy turned around a drove back down the road. Kathy sat next to Scott, who was looking at the still sleeping Lance and Kitty.

"Look at them," Scott said.

"They look happy," Kathy said, going over to them and putting the last two collars around their neck.

Kathy looked back at Scott, who didn't look too happy.

"Don't ruin what they got," Kathy said, going to the front of the truck.

Scott rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.' I hope the others are okay,' Scott thought.

_Group three_

Pietro woke up when he heard people scream. He looked around to see people running.

"Rogue," Pietro said," Wake up."

"What?" Rogue asked, looking up.

"We need to RUN," Pietro said, standing up.

Rogue quickly stood up and looked around. They looked behind them to see lots of people people. They bothed screamed and ran with everyone else.

"I thought you said you watched this movie more then ten times," Rogue yelled.

"I have," Pietro said," I watched the first half hour of it ten times. I never watched the end."

"You idiot," Rogue yelled," If I wasn't scared right now, I'd slap you."

"That's fair enough," Pietro said.

They kept on running and didn't say anything else. The only thing that mattered was that they really needed to get out of there.

* * *

Kate: Well, I hope everyone's liked the little updates.

Dare: Ya, four updates for this story is enough.

Kate: Only one more or two more chapters to go.

Dare: But you want see them today, maybe tomorrow. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Dare: Well, we definitely didn't update the next day.

Kate: We hope you like this chapter.

Dare: We have decided to continue the story farther then we had thought we would.

Kate: We hope you like it. On with the story.

**Chapter Nine**

Pretty boy was driving down the road, while Riley and Slack were looking a a map.

"These nine bridges lead into the city," Riley said," Each one is fensed."

"Well lets just blast our way through one," Slack said.

"No," Riley said," We need to be outside the city."

"What about this one?" Slack said.

"That's a draw bridge," Pretty boy said," They leave it up."

"Then it's not gaurded," Riley said," Get us to that bridge."

"It should only take about a minute," Pretty boy said.

Kathy was sitting next to Scott, who was sitting next to the still sleeping Kitty and Lance.

"So," Kathy said," How have you been?"

"Well, let me see," Scott said," Being stuck with that guy, who walks way too much, he was threatening to kill us. Ya, it's just another normal day."

"Normal," Charlie said, looking over at them.

"Pretty much," Scott said.

"Except we don't get sucked into movies this often," Kathy said.

"Movie?" Riley asked, now looking at them too.

"You mean a different world," Scott said," You see every movie that is created in a world is actually another world. Didn't Forge tell you that?"

"He didn't," Kathy said.

"We're here," Pretty boy said, stopping the truck.

"Okay," Riley said as Charlie opened the door," Close the door."

Riley hopped out of the truck and Charlie closed the door.

"How do you work this thing?" Slack asked, moving around the gun control thing.

"It's just like a video game," Pretty boy said.

Slack moved the control and took a few shots.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Riley shouted.

"Making myself useful," Slack said into the microphone.

"That was cool," Kathy said.

"Do you hear that?" Pretty boy asked.

Everyone listened. There was a scratching noise.

"It's on the left," A guy said, who name I can't remember sinse they never said it.

"Their behind us too," Charlie said, looking at one of the tv thing that showed the outside of the truck.

"I can't get a shot," Slack said, trying to move the guns.

"They'll never get in here," The guy said.

"Neither will Riley," Slack said.

"Open the hatch, Pretty boy," The guy said.

Pretty boy got out of her seat and opened the top hatch. Then went back to her seat.

"Riley, through the roof," The guy said, through the microphone.

Riley jumped on the truck and started to climb. He looked through the window to see Pretty boy and Slack.

"Go," Riley yelled.

Pretty boy began to back up, causing Riley to fall a few inches.

"What are you doing?" Slack yelled.

"I'm going to shoot them," Pretty boy said.

She stoped and shot the dead people in front of her, then the floored it, causing Riley to fall a little bit more.

"Ouch," Kathy muttered.

Riley climbed through the hatch and looked around.

"Okay," Pretty boy said," We should be there in about ten minutes."

"I'll get the rockets working," Riley said, climbing back out of the hatch.

"I'll set the targets," Charlie said, sitting down and pressing a few buttons.

Kathy moved over to the thing Charlie was at and looked at all the stuff.

"Rocket one working," Riley said," I'm going for the second one."

"I normally don't need that many," Chalie muttered.

"It's okay," the guy said," Come on down."

"Okay," Riley said, when he was back inside," Blow the fenses."

Everyone looked over at the fenses to see it lined with dead people and bodies everywhere. There was silence for a little while.

"Blow it, Charlie," Riley said.

"But those people," Pretty boy said.

"Those people our dead," Riley said," Just shoot, Charlie."

Charlie pressed the button and the rockets went off. There was a blast, then another blast, and one last blast.

"We're too late," Pretty boy said.

"No," Slack said," Look."

Everyone looked out the window to see people coming out of a building.

"You saved them," Slack said, looking at Riley.

"Lets go," Riley said, opening the door.

"Kitty, Lance," Scott yelled," Wake up. We are back in town."

Kitty and Lance quickly stood up and followed the others out of the truck.

"Hey," Kitty said, filling around her neck," What is this?"

"Long story short," Scott said," Forge came and gave them to us."

"Alright," Lance said, moving the ground alittle," Feels good to have my powers."

Slack, Charlie, and Riley stopped walking and looked at all the people they saved. Everyone was walking back into the town. Kathy stood next to Charlie and looked around. Scott looked at her.

"What are you looking for?" Scott asked.

"They must be here," Kathy said, looking around even more.

"You know they could of died," Slack said.

"No," Kathy yelled.

"Good going, Slack," Charlie said, then looked at Kathy," I'm sure they are just fine."

"Ya," Scott said, thinking about Jean," I bet they are somewhere safe."

"RUN," Someone shouted.

Just then Rogue and Pietro ran passed them with dead people right behind them. Scott looked at Kathy, who had sped off after them. She came back a minute later, draging Rogue and Pietro behind her.

"Gee girl," Rogue said, pulling her arms away from Kathy," What's the rush."

"We need to find the others," Scott said, looking at them both.

"That won't be a problem," Someone said from behind them.

They turned around to see the others.

"Dad," Kathy yelled.

Kathy ran over to Logan and wraped her arms around his neck. Logan smiled and looked at the others. Jean had run over to Scott and had kissed him. Remy had went to talk to Rogue, who was looking a bit happy. Todd, Pietro, Lance, Wanda, Pyro, and Fred had moved to stand next to each other, looking like they always do.

"Can we get this on with," Pietro said," I have dates tomorrow and the next day."

"We still need to find away out of here," Scott said, now acting like a leader," The only thing we can do is...wait for Forge to fix the machine."

"You can come with us," Riley said.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Riley. This is Slack and Charlie," Riley said, pointing to his other friends.

"Riley," Charlie said, looking at them all," How are we all going to fit in the truck?"

"He's right," Slack said," We can't all fit in there."

"I'm sure we can stay here," Lance said," We are the brotherhood. We can take on anything."

Just then some dead peopl bit Wanda, Fred, Pietro, and Pyro. Todd and Lance quickly ran over to the others. Just then Fred, Wanda, Pietro, and Pyro disapeared. The dead people looked down, then at the other living people. Charlie, Riley, and Slack quickly shot them in thier heads.

"They just disapeared," Jean said," Where did they go?"

Kate: Hope u like this chapter.

Dare: Ya, it took a week to write, since I wrote little by little.

Kate: Hope u like it.

Dare: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Dare: Omg, do you realize it has been like over two years since we have updated this story.

Kate: Ya, I'm sure they have noticed.

Dare: What do you mean by that?

Kate: Duh, they have been waiting forever. It's time to get off you lazy but and continue the story.

Dare: Fine meany, on with the story, finally.

**Chapter Ten**

_Mansion_

"What just happened?" Pietro asked, looking around.

"I think we just found there way out," Forge said, "now how do we tell them?"

"We'll think of away," Charles said, looking at the very confused faces of Fred, Wanda, Pyro, and Pietro, "you have to stay here until the others get back."

"The movie is over," Pyro said, pointing at the TV, "Can I watch something now?"

"It can't be over," Forge said, "I don't know how to get to them now."

"Why don't you just replay the video?" Fred asked.

"Because now it's just a recording," Forge said.

"We'll find away to reach them," Charles said, "we can't give up hope."

_back in movie_

"What do you think like happened to them?" Kitty asked after about an hour of silence.

"It's hard to say," Logan said, looking at everyone that was left, "I'm sure there not dead or anything."

"What if they went back home and they took this horrible dead problem?" Jean asked

Everyone was silent for awhile.

"Then going home we'll basically just be the same as staying here," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Jean, "only going home will be more dangerous."

"How will it be more dangerous?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"Cause back home there are mutants and trust me no one would be safe," Logan said, "not with mutants who can read minds, walk through walls, teleport, and read minds."

"No way," Riley said as the vehicle stopped.

Everyone looked out the front windows to see at least 5 hundred dead in the road.

"Can't we like just run over them?" Kitty asked.

"Do you see how many there are," Pretty Boy said," We'd be stuck in the middle of them."

"Well then shoot them yo," Todd said, grabbing one of the guns on the side.

"We're out of bullets," Riley said," the only thing we have is this bomb."

"Then lets use it," Logan growled.

"We could only problem is the bomb would need to be in the middle of them and we would have to hit reverse and get a good distance away," Riley said," It's impossible."

"It's not impossible," Kathy said, rolling her eyes, "get the bomb ready."

Riley just nodded his head and began getting the bomb ready.

"I really don't think your gonna make it to the middle," Riley said.

"Ya, and if you do make it to the middle how are you gonna clear the explosin in time?" Charlie asked.

"There, just hit this button to begin the count down," Riley said, handing over the bomb, "the bomb is set to go off in 30 seconds."

"Well, I'll see you later then," Kathy said," Start backing up now."

Kathy quickly phased through the front of the truck. Pretty Boy hit reverse. Kathy sighed, pressed the button on the bomb and started speeding through the dead people.

"I still don't see how she's gonna clear the explosin in time," Charlie said.

"She ain't," Logan said.

Charlie looked at Logan before turning back to the window. The bomb went off. The truck shook a bit. Pretty Boy stopped and started going forward again and stopped when she got back to the spot they were at before.

"I don't see her or anything else," Riley said, "she's probably dead."

"She can't be dead," Charlie said, "she said she would be back."

"Just go," Logan said, "if she's alive, she will catch up."

"We can't go," Pretty Boy said.

"Why can't we go?" Riley asked, looking at Pretty Boy.

"We're stuck," Pretty Boy replied.

"Oh," Riley said, "Okay, some of you come help me push."

Scott, Kurt, Logan, Lance, Todd, and Riley stood up. Riley looked down at Charlie, who didn't move. The others got out of the vehicle.

"Are you gonna help, Charlie?" Riley asked.

"I just need a moment alone," Charlie said, standing up and quickly getting out of the vehicle.

Riley got out of the vehicle and watched Charlie walk up to the front of the vehicle.

"Don't go too far," Riley yelled, before going to the back.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asked at they began to push the vehicle.

"I think he was beginning to like that girl," Riley said.

"Did he really believe he had a chance with her," Todd asked.

"Why? You think he can't get a girl like that?" Riley asked.

"I'm not saying that yo," Todd said, "I'm just saying that I'm better looking then him and she won't go out with me."

"Don't listen to him," Logan said, "He's an idiot and he smells."

"It's unstuck," Pretty Boy yelled.

Everyone quickly got back in the vehicle.

"So are we taking off?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Pretty Boy said driving forward," What were we stuck on?"

"I didn't see anything," Riley said, I don't know."

Everyone was silent for awhile, not realizing that a dead person was attached to something underneith the vehicle.

_Mansion_

"Hi Kathy," Forge said.

Kathy looked around for a second as her wounds began to heal.

"She's not gonna be here long," Forge quickly said," Listen you need to tell the others that you saw Wanda, Pyro, Fred, and Pietro and they were dead."

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Just listen," Forge said, "than you need to have them be bitten and they will be sent back, but they can't know that that is how they can come back or it won't work."

"But that would mean that I can't be sent back," Kathy said.

"I know and I hope you can do this," Charles said as Kathy disapeared.

Kathy was standing where she had dropped the bomb. She looked around but couldn't see the car anywhere. 'They were heading this way,' Kathy thought,' Guess I need to catch up.'

* * *

Dare: Wow, look at that. A new chapter.

Kate: And and hopefully next time Dare can get an update sooner.

Dare: Me? It's you as well. You know we would of had an update forever ago, but Kate had to go shopping.

Kate: I did not, you were the one that bought everything.

Dare: Whatever, well hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Dare: At least we are updating sooner.

Kate: Ya, I'm sure everyone is happy we didn't wait two years to update.

Dare: That was still your fault.

Kate: No, it wasn't my fault.

Dare: Oh yes it was, but lets not fight right now. On with the story.

**Chapter Eleven**

The truck had driven nearly two hundred miles before they needed to stop for gas and to get some food.

"Lets stop here at this mall," Riley said, as Pretty Boy pulled up to the place, "Now we are just here for food. We need to search the building and make sure there are no dead people around, than we need to go across the street for gas. Pretty Boy stay here and watch the truck."

Everyone else just nodded their heads and got out of the truck. They all went inside the mall and started searching around. They slowly made their way upstairs and to the roof. They looked down to see that there were more dead people than they had orignally thought.

"Pretty Boy," Riley yelled, as he saw some dead people go into the truck.

They was a loud yell and than silence.

"Block the doors downstairs," Scott yelled.

Everyone quickly ran back to the second floor and blocked the stairs and elevator. Lance made a small earth quake and destroyed the stair case so that no one could come up.

"Is everything blocked?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Jean said, "how are we going to get outta here now?"

"I don't know," Riley said, turning to Charlie, "what do you think?"

"Don't ask me," Charlie said, "I'm not the smart one."

"Lets just get on the roof," Riley said, "grab as much food as you can."

Everyone ran in different directions and grabbed whatever they could find and took it to the roof. The piled what they had in a corner.

"Wish we had more," Riley said, "this won't last us long."

"That wouldn't even last an hour if Fred were here," Todd said.

"Hey look who it is," Logan said with a small smirk on his face, "told ya she would be fine."

Everyone went to look and were shocked to see Kathy. She was just walking along, killing whatever got close to her.

"She is going to die," Charlie said, "we need to help her."

"With what?" Lance asked, folding his arms.

Charlie looked around, but Lance was right, they had nothing and they could do nothing. Kathy had made it to the truck with no problem and had jumped up on top of it. The dead people tried to climb up it to. Kathy just walked along it as if there was nothing wrong, than she started just walking up the side of the building.

"That was amazing," Charlie said, as Kathy reached the roof.

Kathy didn't say anything, she just looked at everyone as if they weren't there. Kathy walked over to Lance and Kitty and phased the collars off their necks. She than phased the one off of Scott.

"Why are you taking the collars?" Scott asked, taking off his shades.

"Please don't think of me as doing something wrong," Kathy whispered, "and don't be mad at what I do."

"What are you gonna do yo?" Todd asked, looking worried.

Kathy put out her hand and Lance, Todd, Kitty, Kurt, Remy, Rogue, Steve, Scott, and Jean off the ground. She looked at them as they all looked horrified. She gave them a small wave before throwing them over the edge of the building.

"NO," Logan shouted, looking over the edge to see they were all gone, "WHY?"

Logan turned around, with tears in his eyes. Kathy went and gave him a hug before saying, "it had to be gone, just like this has to be done."

Kathy waved her hand and Logan went flying over the edge. Kathy looked at the ground as Logan dissapeared. She turned to face Riley and Charile, both looking more than scared.

"Don't hurt us," Riley said, taking a few steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kathy said, rolling her eyes, "I found away to send them back to our place. I couldn't tell them or it wouldn't of worked. Gee, I'm not that mean, I don't just kill my friends for the sheer joy of it."

"Oh so you just did that to save them?" Riley asked, looking a bit more calm, "what about you?"

"I can't go back," Kathy said with a sigh, "oh well, I can be more help here than anything. I just hope they made it back safely."

Everyone looked around to see they were back at the mansion.

"She did it," Forge yelled.

"We are home?" Scott asked, closing his eyes and pulling back out his shades.

"Yes you are," Charles said, "I think we have all learned a lesson here."

"Ya," Todd said, "Never come watch movies at your place."

The other brotherhood members nodded in agreement before they left.

"I just hope it never happens again," Charles said as he wheeled back to his room.

"I'm just glad it's over," Jean said.

"Ya, me too," Scott said, "and it's never coming back again."

Logan watched as everyone headed to their rooms. He looked down at his arm and was shocked that he stil had a bite on it. 'That can't be good,' Logan thought, 'It will probably be gone by later tonight. Nothing to worry about.'

* * *

Kate: Wow, they did take it back with them.

Dare: That's another story.

Kate: Wait, what?

Dare: Ya, it's over.

Kate: It can't be over. You can't just end it right here.

Dare: Yes, I can and I just did. I hope you enjoyed our litte story. Please review.


End file.
